What If I Was the Human?
by itsjackie
Summary: Edward and his sister Alice have gone through a difficult time. What will happen when he finds something in the forest that he never dram of finding?
1. Goodbye Never Brings A Good Beginning

**Author's Note:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. related to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**What If I Was the Human?**

**Chapter 1**

It was quite difficult seeing how my aunt kept starring into my eyes as she handed me my luggage in front of the airport. Such a melancholy glance, the bad news had kept this overbearing stare going for days. Of course, today would be different. She knew it was time, for a long time; she knew this day would come. My younger sister, Alice and I had finally been contacted by our father. Our mother had passed away one year ago; our father Carlisle had no intention in contacting us during that tragic occurrence. My aunt took us in, and since then cared for us just like a mother would. I never had the intention of leaving her or the thought to actually believe Carlisle would someday come around. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't for one second consider moving in with Carlisle. Phoenix was the greatest reminder of our mother for Alice, I know this isn't easy for either of us, but I need her to grow and be able to overcome this.

Forks would be better for her; she'll be able to forget about the tragedy. She's all I truly care for.

"You'll both be better there; don't forget to call as soon as your plane lands."

"Definitely, no worries," Alice said to our aunt and gave her such a convincing smile.

Goodbyes were said, and Alice and I were on our way. The departure time arrived and we boarded our plane.

"Edward, you think dad's family will accept us?"

Yes, Carlisle has a family. His wife Esme, has two children; Rosalie and Jasper. Carlisle decided it was such a greater priority to raise two step-children than his own.

"Of course, why shouldn't they? You fascinate everyone Alice," I responded as I looked out the window.

"You're right. Hey maybe I should let my hair grow out now, the weather won't be as terrible as it was in Phoenix," she said as she ran her fingers through her short, spiky, black hair.

"You are definitely quick at changing the subject to something regarding your looks, and your hair is perfectly fine the way it is."

Alice gave me a simple smile and closed her eyes.

The plane arrived at Forks in the morning; Carlisle was going to be waiting for us. Alice was more than excited to meet the family, If Alice was happy about them then I knew I should be too. She did always have a hunch about everything. I followed behind her, she didn't seem nervous at all, I, on the other hand was the complete opposite.

"Dad!" Alice shouted as she ran up to Carlisle and hugged him.

He is so shameless and I completely despise him.  
I looked at them and saw how perfect of a "family" they all were. Esme looked young and very kind, and Rosalie was nothing short of spectacular.

"Hello, Edward I am Esme, and this is Rosalie and Jasper," She gave me a graceful and the most welcoming hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I felt the need to be rude, but her smile actually made me feel the need to feel content to be there.

"Rosalie, I love your outfit, I definitely need to go shopping before starting school," Alice has always made everyone feel like they've known her for years. She always fits in anywhere and with any person.

"Rosalie and Jasper offered to take you both to buy some clothes for school, they really want to get to know both of you," Carlisle said to me while taking Alice's luggage off her hands.

Carlisle is simply speaking, as if there has never been a distance between us. How my mother must feel at this moment, although she never once said a terrible thing about him, I knew she hated him. I was the only one who could see through her delicate smile, I knew her pain all throughout my childhood.

"I don't really need anything, but thank you for the offer." Anything that came from Carlisle wasn't a necessity to me at all. I did not need anything from him, I never did and I never will. Everyone could feel how the false cheerful tone changed, because it became awkwardly silent.

"We should get going, wouldn't want the rain to be stronger while we are on the road," Jasper saved the moment, and made it into a falsely blissful moment once again.

"Yes, of course, Alice, Rosalie and I decorated your room wonderfully, I know you'll love it," Esme said with a brilliant smile. Alice looked towards me; I could tell she knew exactly how I was feeling. We all walked out of the airport and headed towards the parking lot. Forks seems completely depressing, the skies are gray and dreary.

We finally reached the house; it's the largest house I've actually seen in person. The massive house was surrounded by nothing, but trees. All this time, he was here with his "family" giving them everything they could ask for, and never bothered to give me a simple phone call; that was everything I ever asked for.

Esme and Rosalie took Alice inside to show her around, I know Alice will do well here.

"Need help?" Carlisle asked as he picked up Alice's bags.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Their great Edward, I know you and Alice will get along with them perfectly," he simply said with a grin.

I stayed silent. What did he expect me to say? He can't just remove the past. What he did to MY family, I'll never fail to remember that. I walked into the house; it looked marvelous. The first living-room has nothing, but a white couch and a piano. The walls were covered with the most exquisite art pieces. I could hear Alice laughing upstairs, "Edward! Come up here you need to see this."

I walked through the hall and up the stairs. Alice came running up to me and pulled me into a room.  
"I knew you'd love this Edward," she said while jumping onto the bed.  
I looked through the huge wall; it was filled with thousands of music albums.

"It was Esme's idea, I had mentioned your favorite's to her," Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I wonder how he knew about my favorites; I never once said a word to him about any of my interests. I hope he doesn't take this as a way to make up for things. I moved away from his arm and sat next to Alice.

"Thank you," I simply said to him. I could feel Alice's eyes on me.

"Right, I'll let both of you get accommodated, I need to head to the office today. I'll see you both at dinner," Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital; my mother would tell me that he was such a kind person for what he does. Carlisle Cullen, a kind person? I don't believe that at all, he walked out of the room and Alice turned to me.

"I wish you would give him a chance Edward, you know he really is trying," Alice put her head on my shoulder and looked down.

"Alice, this isn't easy for me please understand that, I don't care if he's really trying. It's too late now; he had many opportunities to do that before." I hated making Alice feel bad and I knew I had done just that. She closed her eyes and put her head against the pillow. She knew I was right, and sometimes I really do wish I wasn't.


	2. Never Set The Table

**Author's Note:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. related to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I didn't feel fine being here. It might sound odd, but I feel as if I have betrayed everything. I know I'm doing this for her, but it's really difficult to be here around these people who pretend like we are all a wonderful "family." Not even a day here and Alice already made Rosalie her new best friend. This isn't shocking at all, she's utterly amazing.

I wasn't really in the mood for dinner, but I have to overcome this for Alice, she'd know it would be just another excuse to not be around them if I decided not to attend.

"Edward! Guess how many new outfits I got?"Alice said while running into my room and throwing her clothes on my bed.

"That's great," I replied while looking out the window. I can't believe it was still raining. Forks, Washington is known for having the most amount of rain, but I never actually believed the fact that it rains almost every day.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am just looking around."

"I've been thinking, if you're not happy here why don't we just go back?" I need to end this dull feeling already. I turned around and faced Alice, I could tell she was exceedingly upset; and why wouldn't she be; she loves it here.

"We can't go back home, I'll be well, it just takes some time to get used to." She starred straight at me; I wasn't fooling her for a second.

Alice walked closer to me, and held my hand, "Edward, this is our home."

I stood motionless realizing she was right. This was our home, and I had to deal with that now.

"Of course, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," I once again turned my attention to looking out the window. This is not my home.

Someone knocked on the door and Alice hesitated to open it. It almost felt as if she believed opening the door would just cause more distress to me. She looked away from me and walked towards the door.

"It's me, Rose come on, open up."

I guess I should not have anything against Rosalie or Jasper. They didn't tell Carlisle to completely disregard Alice and me from their lives. Alice's face blew up with enthusiasm and opened the door.

"Finally, anyway Alice, I want you to meet someone," Rosalie definitely comes off rather hateful, but I can easily see she has a good heart.

"Am I finally going to get to meet this Emmett that you've been going on about?" Alice seemed more excited to meet Emmett than Rosalie was to introduce him to her.

"Yes, he came over for dinner, I would like you to meet him too Edward," Rosalie seemed intimated by me, to even ask me that. I really didn't feel like meeting anyone, but if this helps Alice see I'm trying to fit in with them, why not?

"I'll meet him," I tried to give her a smile, but I could tell they both saw how false it was.

We walked downstairs to wait for dinner to be served. Rosalie walked up to who I'm guessing would be Emmett, he seems like your typical school jock.

"This is my boyfriend, Emmett, and Emmett this is Alice and Edward," he seemed nice.

"Rose has been talking about you all day, it's great to finally meet you, and I know we'll be great friends." One thing that a few girls back at our old town hated about Alice was her over friendliness. She gave Emmett a hug, but it didn't really seem to bother Rosalie at all. She seemed rather pleased actually.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett," I think this should be convincing enough.

"Yeah for sure, same here" he smiled; he seems like someone I could get along with.

I noticed Esme was now in the room. She had that glowing smile again.

"Dinner's going to be served shortly. Edward, why don't you come help me set up the table?" She left the room instantly. I assume this wasn't a request so I walked behind her.

The dinner table was immense, everything looked rich, must be great to have grown up this way. Esme handed me some plates and we both started setting up the table.

"How do you like it in Forks so far?"

"Everything's been well, thank you once again for your hospitality."

"You know Edward; this is your home too." It's not my home.

"Yes, Alice really enjoys it here. "

"Alice is wonderful. Rosalie really likes her." It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but probably couldn't find the right words.

"Carlisle is a really good person, Edward. I know you will see that soon enough," How amusing that when saying this, she didn't look directly at me. I was getting aggravated with all of this; I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No good person abandons his family and completely desolates himself from his children. He never bothered to even give me a damn phone call. My mother worried for months when he left us, I had to live with the fact that he was never coming back; I was only ten years old what did I know about the world? I knew nothing. All I knew was that my mother suffered for him and for that he is filth." I couldn't help it, I instantly regretted this; I felt tears running down my cheeks. Esme's reaction was surprisingly the same as mine, she looked down; she does not have anything to be ashamed off. I felt horrible. I must have been loud because in less than a minute Alice was in the room with Rosalie standing right behind her.

I turned and faced Alice, she didn't know how to react and neither did I. I immediately wiped my cheeks, "I'm terribly sorry for this, excuse me." I rapidly walked out of that room and out of this house. It was dark out, and I had no idea where I was heading to, I simply didn't want to be there any longer. I couldn't stand how much I hurt Alice and of what I did to Esme. I needed to get away from there for now, I walked into the forest.


	3. A Moonlit Smile

**Author's Note:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. related to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't really see anything. It was muddy and damp. The trees were skyscrapers compared to me. The night was perfect, and the moon was brilliant. It was very pleasant out here, I have no idea what had come over me this evening. I hate myself greatly for what I've done. I am horribly worried to even face Esme. I know Alice will forgive me, but I feel entirely appalling.

I've been walking for 15 minutes now, I don't know where I am going and I wish I didn't ever have to go back. My desire is to go back to my home, but there's no way that will ever occur.

There was no trail anywhere in sight. I didn't even bother to keep track of the direction I kept using. It was getting late; I knew Alice would be worried. I took every other direction besides the one that leads back to that house. I've probably been walking for more than an hour now; it was getting cold. I saw a clear area ahead. There were many trees outlining the broad area. I decided to head there, maybe I'd be able to see where I was.

It was quite a remarkable scene. The meadow glistened and reflected the moonlight. The trees looked incredible as they outlined this vast location. The grass was the perfect shade of green, it was amazing.

I walked further into the pasture, it felt relaxing being here. The trees blew like a symphony alongside the wind. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. I had never seen the moon and the stars so clear. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

"You must be Edward Cullen."

I immediately opened my eyes. The moonlit upon her face and the wind blew her hair slightly; it seemed surreal.

I stood up, but could not find the words to say.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she said while looking down towards her feet.

She is beautiful.

"No, I apologize for my behavior. You simply startled me. How do you know who I am?" She looked back up at me less frightened.

"Forks isn't much of a big town, everyone's pretty much heard about you by now."

Of course, an obvious explanation indeed.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Bella," she smiled.

Bella's smile has made me automatically intrigued by her. She seems incredibly fragile and delicate, but yet very clever.

"So, you are Dr. Cullen's son right?"

Why did she have to bring him up? I had fully forgotten about that subject. I looked away and sat back down on the grass.

"Right," I replied.

Bella sat down next to me and I could sense her looking straight at me very curiously.

"I'm sorry," she said with the most melancholy tone.

I turned and looked at her, "What are you exactly apologizing for?"

"I'm not sure, but I could see I did something wrong," she looked directly into my eyes as if she was trying to figure me out somehow. Honestly, I couldn't help not looking directly into her eyes also.

She is purely beautiful. Her eyes fascinated me, "You did nothing wrong."

She turned away, "You're lying."

That was obviously true, but she didn't suppose I would tell everything to someone I just met.

"What are you doing out here so late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," clever reply.

"It's actually a very different situation, it's dangerous out here. Something could happen to you."

"The same goes for you, please tell me what's wrong?"

I looked down again. She somehow made me feel like telling her my whole life.

"I miss home; it's just difficult not being over there right now. I just miss her."

"Oh. You had to leave the girlfriend?"

"No, my mother, she passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I interrupted.

It became silent; I could hear nothing but the sound of the wind against the trees.

"You don't have to make yourself be here, Edward."

"Actually I do, my sister needs this," I replied.

"That would be Alice right?" I nodded to her question; I guess Forks really is a small town. "Yeah I understand and I know it's hard for you, but you don't have to try to like anything. It'll happen naturally," she smiled once again.

What Bella said made sense to me. I guess I shouldn't try to make it anything, I shouldn't have to try to like Carlisle, but I also shouldn't try to make things harder for everyone. Carlisle shouldn't try to make it up to me for what he did, but he is.

"Thank you."

Minutes passed, I thought about heading back, but I was truly enjoying Bella's company. She's the first person who's not making me consider Carlisle to be a fascinating person.

"Now your turn Bella, why are you here?"

I guess she didn't realize I would remember to ask.

"I was actually with a friend, we had a small argument and I ran into the woods. I'm surprised he hasn't found me by now."

"He's probably really concerned about you," I stood up and held my hand out to her, she smiled and took it. As I helped her up, I heard someone yell in a distance.

Bella snickered, "That would be him."

I couldn't help but want to spend more time with her, "Would you like me to walk you back?" I asked.

"It's okay; you should probably head back home. I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

I couldn't deny that fact, but I looked at her and I felt this remarkable feeling. I wanted to see Bella intensely, and she was standing right in front of me.

"I'll see you around Edward," and with that, she turned around and started walking off.

I still couldn't take my eyes off her. She then turned around, "It was nice talking to you," she grinned.

I gave her a smile; the first actual smile I've had in a long time.

Bella vanished into the forest. I suddenly felt content with everything. I started my way back home; I knew it wouldn't be very difficult to get there. The night seemed lighter, and suddenly it wasn't as cold as before.

I finally spotted the massive house, it didn't take me long to walk back. I noticed Carlisle was standing outside. I walked up to him, and he instantly gave me a hug.

I didn't know how to respond, I felt the need to push him away, but that feeling was overshadowed by a different one. I have wanted this for a long time, and now I didn't want him to let go.

"Edward, I'm sorry."


	4. Edward Cullen

**Author's Note:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. related to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

- I decided to do a chapter on Bella's POV, thanks to CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01 who suggested it.

Let me know how you guys like it, and if you guys would like for me to to do both Bella and Edward POV.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**-Bella POV-**

The meadow was beautiful; it was filled with every type of flower in the world. Petals were delicately placed all throughout this magnificent place. I have no idea what I am truly doing here, nor do I have any memory of how I arrived. The day was bright and there was no cloud in sight.

I never imagined such a place ever even existed. The sun was the brightest I've ever seen. Every tree captivated its glow as it moved higher towards the sky. I immediately felt the warmth of the sun on my skin; it was the most pleasant feeling.

I closed my eyes; I didn't want it to suddenly change. I wanted to capture every detail in my memory. Suddenly I heard a striking sound and warmth was rapidly leaving my entire body. I was too terrified to open eyes; I could feel the speed of change beneath every breathe I'd take. I slowly started opening my eyes. It was horrid, my meadow, my glowing meadow was gone.

The skies were gray and the trees no longer had color, I suddenly felt lonely. I felt like crawling into a hole, why wouldn't anyone come find me?

"Bella."

Rapid relief filled my body. I quickly glared all around me to find who this voice pertained to. A figure stood a few feet away from me. I couldn't tell who it was, he was radiant. He was exactly what my meadow needed; he brought back my stunning light.

"I'll always be with you. You'll never have to be alone again," the figure said as he held out his hand towards me. I was scared, but I somehow felt he was what kept me safe. I was amazed by his tremendous beauty.

The alarm went off and startled me awake. I quickly reached over it and turned it off. **Note to self:** Turn alarm off every Friday night. It was very early, but once I am up there is no way I am falling back asleep. I pulled the covers away from my body and rose out of bed. I had a long day ahead of me, so I might as well get started.

I walked towards the window and opened the blinds. It was still night out, but I knew dad would be up already. I opened the door and walked downstairs. I could smell warm coffee and cinnamon coming from the kitchen.

"You know today is Saturday right, Belle's?" Charlie asked as he handed me a cup of coffee. I don't normally drink coffee, but it really seemed perfect right now.

I took a sip of the coffee. _Ouch_. I must be half asleep because that really burned my tongue. I put the coffee down on the table and sat down. Dad was all dressed up for work already. He's the Chief of Police, so he always had to be there before anyone else.

I remembered that I still hadn't asked my dad if it was okay to go camping today. He's always been very overprotective of me, so asking for permission is always a tough subject.

"Hey dad, you think it would be okay if I go camping today?" He rapidly gave me his undivided attention.

"Camping?" he laughed. "You aren't much of an outdoor person," another laugh.

He's right, but I really wanted to go tonight.

"Yeah, I know that, but maybe I should really give it a try?"

"Hmm," he took a sip from his coffee. I could already tell I will have to do some convincing. "Well how about you head out there, and be back before it gets dark?"

"Dad, seriously? You do realize that I am seven-teen years old already right?" I reached for my cell-phone to see if he had sent me any messages already.

Charlie, watched my every move, this is the usual routine he uses to find his new excuse, "There's no signal out there, what if you get lost?"

I was tired and didn't really feel like trying so I figured this would win him over, "I'll be going with Jacob, he knows the woods more than anyone else."

"Oh, you should have told me you would be going with Jake. Sure Bella, you go ahead," he sounded completely relieved. My dad idolizes Jacob, and he clearly has all the reason to do so. Jacob and I have been best friends ever since we were both little kids. My dad and his dad, Billy Black, have always been close.

Jacob and I got tremendously close when my parents decided to split. He was there when my parents divorced, when Rene moved away, and when she re-married. Rene is my mother. She's great and I really love spending every summer with her and her husband Phil. Usually I take Jake with me because we both know we wouldn't survive a whole summer without each other.

"I'm going to head to work, you be careful tonight and don't be so stubborn with Jake, he knows what he's doing alright?" he gave me a pat on the head. I'm like a five year old to him.

"I will, see you later dad," I got up from the kitchen chair and went to watch television. Charlie left and made sure every single door in the entire house was locked. I really don't know what he's so worried about.

My phone started ringing, who would be calling me at this time? I checked the Caller ID and I guess I should have known it'd be Jessica. I answered and barely finished saying hello when she started shrieking.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, oh my god, guess what?" she hasn't been this excited in a while, so this must be good.

"Isabella Swan?" I questioned. No one ever calls me by my whole name, not even my dad.

"Okay, I'll just tell you anyway. There's a new guy in town!" Wow. Of course that's what all this excitement would be about.

"His name is Edward Cullen, and his sister's name is Alice. They landed in town about twenty minutes ago," she said even more excitingly.

"Jess, how did you hear about it this fast?" I asked.

"Well Angela started working at the airport for the summer, and she said she saw the Cullen's waiting for someone. Isn't it crazy though, I never knew there were two more kids?"

"Yeah, very crazy," I hope she doesn't sense my sarcasm. I'm not huge on the whole gossiping thing. Jessica and Angela both go to school with me. We are all really good friends, but I find it so much easier being around Jacob than with them; he's definitely my escape.

"Angela said her mouth completely dropped when she saw them, she said they were the most gorgeous two people she's ever seen! Whoa is that family perfect or what?" When jess and I talk, she always does most of the talking.

"I guess, hey Jess I have to get going. Jake and I are going camping and I have a lot of stuff to do today," I felt bad, but I just don't see the point in talking about other people.

"How romantic! Tell me all about it as soon as you get home. Promise?" Jessica has always gone on about how Jake and I will get married one day; nobody understands how close we just are.

"Bye Jess," I knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Two new people in Forks, it'll definitely be all over school Monday, especially for the fact that their related to Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale and I have never seen eye to eye, this goes way back to the first day of Kindergarten when I accidentally sat on her hair. It wasn't my fault she had the longest hair ever. I guess I've always been very clumsy and Jacob has always laughed at that. Another reason why Rosalie entirely hates me is because Emmett talks to me in class. I don't understand her jealousy at all, but her problems aren't concerning to me in any way.

* * *

The day was going pretty slow, I had completed all the homework for the weekend. Jake was supposed to come pick me up in a bit, so I have enough time to finish getting ready. I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I didn't feel like doing much with my hair so I decided to let it dry on its own. I changed into a burgundy shirt and some jeans. I packed some extra socks and an extra change of clothes; you can never be over packed when going camping.

My hair was fully dried and hung halfway down my back in slight waves. I put a headband on and my hiking boots; Jake had bought these for me for my birthday a few months ago. I was really excited to go camping with him, I hadn't really seen him much these past few weeks and I missed him terribly. It's very ludicrous how everyone believes we are meant to be together in the end. I mean I'm not going lie I've probably considered it once or twice. He is the sweetest and easiest person to be around with. I adore his personality and his company.

I doubt Jacob will ever see me that way, although he did get jealous when this boy tried to kiss me in like fifth grade. Imagine Jake and I almost thirty and having our wedding, he'll have that adolescent, shy, smile that he always has.

The doorbell rang, and I hurried downstairs to open it. I started laughing as Jake walked inside the house. Wow where did my mind go just now, I'd never marry Jake, he's my best friend and I would never want to ruin that.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry I was just having some very silly thoughts."

"Thinking about me huh?" he joked.

"Sure Jake, ready to go? I don't want Charlie to come home and change his mind."

"Sure, sure let's get going," he said and he picked up my bag and walked outside. I followed Jake to the truck. He has it all packed up with everything possible.

I got into the passenger's seat and felt very excited. Jake got in and sped off. He knew I didn't like him driving fast.

"Trying to impress me?" I asked.

"Is it working?" he said laughing.

I stayed quiet and he slowed down, he'd never want me to feel uncomfortable. Jake simply likes to make me mad sometimes.

"I had that dream again," I said.

"Again? What's that like the 200th time you have it?" he said smiling.

"I don't understand it though, I could never tell who the boy is and every time I decide to get near him, I wake up"

"Have you ever tried walking away from him?" he asked.

"No, it's impossible for me to do that," and it's true he overwhelms me and the way he shines looks amazing, I'd give anything to be able to get near him.

"Oh."

The entire way up there, the car ride became quiet. I could tell something was definitely bugging him.

We arrived to the location and Jake started setting up the tent. My dad was right when he said I wasn't an outdoor person. I really wasn't much help so I just sat down while he fixed everything. The day was becoming darker already, it felt good being out here, it had rained almost all day today, I was glad it had finally stopped.

"You think my dream means something? Like maybe he's my soul mate? He was beautiful," I said while smiling up at the sky.

"Bella, enough, I'm trying to work here," he said while trying to put the fire. I figured this would be the perfect time to annoy my best friend.

"I hope he comes soon," I said smiling.

Jacob threw the matches and looked at me. He seemed furious. I've never really made him mad so I had no idea where this was coming from.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to go find more wood, you stay here and enjoy your time with your imaginary soul mate."

"Jacob! Wait what's your problem? I'm just playing around with you; you should know that by now." I stood in front of him and he looked down.

"I just don't feel comfortable when I hear you talk about that stuff," he said while still looking away from me.

"I don't see why it should bother you," and then I got it. Jacob is jealous; in all the years I've known him, how could I have been blind to this, "Jacob, you're my best friend, and I really don't think that-"

"Just stop there," he started walking away from me again.

"Why are you so stubborn? You could at least hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear you anymore, just stop!" he raised his voice at me.

"You are such a Jerk, Jacob Black!" Now it was my turn to run away. He was being the hugest child in the world. I ran off and I could hear him calling my name. I didn't want to talk to him at all right now so I decided to keep going further away.

It got dark already; I could see the bright moon out. I wish I wouldn't have walked off like that because now I am absolutely lost. It was getting cold, but I wasn't that worried I knew Jake would be looking for me. I'm surprised he hasn't found me by now. I saw a clear area ahead; it looked like the perfect spot to stay at for Jake to easily find me.

I walked through the trees and found myself standing in front of my dream. This meadow was the exact one from my dreams. It looked marvelous; exactly how I dram it, the trees and the grass. I was amazed. I wish Jake were here to see this with me, he'd understand why I was so eager to know more about my dream. I found my dream.

I looked ahead and saw someone else walking here. He was bright as day, and glowed in the light of the moon. That's him; it's the guy from my dream. He was as beautiful as I remembered him, so pale, glowing, and plain perfection. I don't think he saw me because he sat down. Why on earth would this random incredible person just be here? Maybe I am dreaming.

I watched as he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He seemed miserable, and I felt the same. This was strange I automatically worry about why he is sad and have no idea who he even is. _Let's see Bella who could this be? I've never seen him before so he isn't from Forks; he is beautiful and seems familiar, wait Dr. Cullen, that's who he looks like. Why didn't I see it before? Of course_. I felt really stupid as I recalled Jessica's phone conversation earlier, but what was his name. Cullen, he's wonderful, Edward Cullen, I had to talk to him.

I walked towards him and couldn't find the words to say, but I had to talk to him; I had to hear his voice, "You must be Edward Cullen."


End file.
